Tag to Moebius
by Aybarra
Summary: Traduction d'une fic de Gen Varel. Sam et Jack ont une discussion à cœur ouvert au chalet de Jack après la fin de la guerre.
1. Chapter 1

**TAG to "Moebius" Episode****, part I**

By Gen Varel

**Auteur**** : Gen Varel**

Traducteur : Aybarra

Catégorie : Romance

Résumé : Sam et Jack ont une discussion à cœur ouvert au chalet de Jack après la fin de la guerre.

Spoilers : tout jusqu'à « Moebius » inclus.

Saison : neuf

Rating : M

Note de l'auteur : Tout le monde s'est essayé à écrire ce qui arrive à la relation Sam/Jack entre les saisons huit et neuf. Voici ma version.

Disclaimer: Stargate SG-1 and its characters are not my property. I have written this story for the enjoyment of Stargate SG-1 fans all over the world. No copyright infringement is intended and no monetary gain is expected.

Note du traducteur : comme le fait remarquer Gen, beaucoup d'auteurs ont écrit leur version pour expliquer comment Jack et Sam sont ensemble dans la saison 9. J'aime beaucoup sa version et en voici la traduction.

Un grand merci à Sam-star et à Bibiche pour leur aide.

Bonne lecture !

ooOoo

Cela avait été une journée merveilleuse et paisible. Le temps avait été parfait, pas trop chaud, ni trop froid. La bière avait été fraîche, la conversation relaxante, et la camaraderie avait été palpable. Maintenant, cependant, Sam sentait un léger froid, et ressentait le besoin d'être seule avec ses pensées. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à ses amis par-dessus son épaule alors qu'elle se tenait à la porte du chalet de Jack, sa main sur la poignée, et décida qu'elle pouvait se glisser à l'extérieur pour quelques instants de solitude. Teal'c et Daniel regardaient un match de hockey. Un météore aurait pu s'écraser à travers le plafond qu'ils l'auraient ignoré. Elle se tourna et regarda Jack, qui était occupé à l'évier avec la vaisselle sale. Il avait insisté pour nettoyer, puisqu'elle avait fait la plus grande partie de la préparation du repas et que les garçons avaient fait la grillade, malgré les fortes objections de Jack.

Elle saisit sa veste sur la patère à côté de la porte et sortit, l'odeur de la nature la faisant se sentir de suite mieux. Non pas qu'elle se sentait mal, pas vraiment. Elle était juste… un peu mélancolique. Elle regarda le soleil déclinant à travers les nuages roses et soupira profondément. Sam regarda du porche l'eau tranquille et commença à descendre le chemin vers le petit ponton où ils avaient passé leur après-midi à pêcher un poisson inexistant. Cela avait été en tout point aussi reposant que Jack l'avait promis.

Quand elle l'atteignit, le son de ses pas sur les planches fut malvenu. Tout le reste était si silencieux, si calme, que ce bruit innocent dépareillait la tranquille soirée. Elle savait pourquoi, après une journée parfaitement agréable, elle avait le cafard. Il lui manquait. En fait, si elle devait être honnête, ils lui manquaient tous les deux. Son père, Jacob, et… Pete. Le héros adoré de son enfance, malgré toutes les disputes et confrontations qu'ils avaient eues, n'était plus. Et son presque mari, et père de ses enfants, était parti aussi. Et elle se sentait totalement seule, malgré la compagnie de ses plus proches amis.

Il y a deux semaines, elle était une future mariée et une fille. Son futur était plein de possibilités. Maintenant, elle était seulement Sam Carter, Lieutenant Colonel et commandant de SG1. Et ironiquement, elle ne voulait plus être cette personne. Son ambition s'était transformée en amertume. Elle se sentait vidée émotionnellement, épuisée par les responsabilités, et privée de tout espoir d'avoir une vie normale. Pete avait été son ticket pour cette vie, et elle l'avait gâché. Elle ne le regrettait pas. Ce n'était pas cela. Elle savait qu'elle avait pris la meilleure décision en le laissant partir. Cela aurait été prodigieusement injuste pour lui qu'elle se marie avec lui. Au bout du compte, ils auraient été malheureux, car elle ne pouvait pas lui offrir ce qu'il méritait, un engagement total. Pas quand elle aimait toujours quelqu'un d'autre. Elle soupira à nouveau, pensant pour la millième fois à quel point sa situation personnelle était sans espoir, et son cœur se brisa un peu plus, sachant que cela n'allait probablement pas changer dans un avenir proche. Pas maintenant que Jack avait une liaison avec Kerry Johnson.

Sam ne réalisa pas qu'elle était observée. Des yeux sombres avaient été sur elle dès l'instant où elle avait quitté la maison. Ils étaient pleins d'inquiétude et de compassion, ainsi que d'une affection non retenue. Jack observait les épaules voûtées, la tête baissée, les profonds soupirs, et mourait d'envie de la rejoindre et de la prendre dans ses bras. Mais il devait être prudent. Il ne savait toujours pas ce qui se passait avec elle. Ils n'avaient pas passé des années à se renier pour précipiter les choses maintenant. Il devait comprendre. Il devait être sûr, par égard pour elle plus que pour lui-même.

« Samantha Carter pleure, » dit une voix grave derrière lui. Il se crispa instinctivement ayant été surpris à la regarder, mais ne dit rien. « Plus que seulement son père, » ajouta Teal'c, sans se soucier qu'il n'ait pas répondu.

« Je sais, » répondit Jack dans un murmure, sachant que le grand gaillard pouvait parfaitement l'entendre.

« Peut-être que l'un d'entre nous devrait aller lui parler, » offrit Daniel obligeamment, essayant de paraître nonchalant, et s'approchant avec circonspection des deux hommes qui se tenaient près de la porte-fenêtre. Jack fit un sourire narquois à l'archéologue. « Je veux dire, elle semble triste et… » bafouilla Daniel, mais il fut arrêté par la main levée de Jack.

« Retournez au match, les gars. On arrive tout de suite, » leur assura-t-il en prenant sa veste et ouvrant la porte. « N'espionnez pas, d'accord ? » avertit-il en levant les sourcils. Teal'c répondit d'un hochement de tête et retourna sur le canapé, alors que Daniel lui souhaitait bonne chance et suivait le Jaffa.

ooo

Sam était toujours perdue dans ses pensées quand elle entendit des pas silencieux derrière elle. Jack. Elle aurait reconnu son pas n'importe où, n'importe quand. Il lui était aussi familier qu'elle-même. Et elle ne pouvait pas en dire de même pour Teal'c ou Daniel. Non. Sa familiarité avec cet homme était née de ses profonds sentiments pour lui. Elle était réglée sur lui aussi étroitement que deux amants pourraient jamais l'être sans la tendresse.

« Il commence à faire un peu froid dehors, » commenta Jack doucement, à deux pas d'elle, faisant attention à rester en dehors de son espace personnel.

« Oui, » répondit-elle tout aussi doucement, sans se retourner pour le regarder. Elle savait qu'elle avait les yeux un peu humides et essayait de le lui cacher.

« Pourquoi pleurez-vous, Carter ? » demanda-t-il, sa voix curieusement douce. Elle sourit, relâchant un souffle, et laissa tomber sa tête, mais ne le regarda toujours pas. Elle ne pouvait jamais le tromper. Il la connaissait si bien.

« Voyons voir… » commença-t-elle doucement, « J'ai perdu mon père, j'ai blessé profondément un homme bon qui m'avait offert tout ce dont je croyais qu'il me manquait, je suis épuisée émotionnellement, et je suis… » elle hésita, puis changea d'avis et ne finit pas sa phrase. Elle avait été sur le point de lâcher « Je suis amoureuse de quelqu'un que je ne peux pas avoir ! » _« Cela aurait été super, Sam ! »_ pensa-t-elle pour elle-même.

« Vous êtes quoi ? » l'incita-t-il, sa voix toujours douce.

« Peu importe, » soupira à nouveau Sam. « Est-ce que ces raisons ne suffisent pas ? » demanda-t-elle avec un rire triste.

« Je dirais que oui ! » plaisanta-t-il sans conviction, mais fit un autre pas vers elle, maintenant capable de la toucher. « Est-ce que ça va aller ? » lui demanda-t-il, désirant qu'elle se tourne et le regarde, mais elle resta obstinément face au lac.

« Est-ce que je ne vais pas toujours bien ? » demanda-t-elle amèrement. Jack sentit sa douleur, crue et désespérée, le frapper de plein fouet. Et il tendit la main vers son épaule, la touchant délicatement, une caresse de plume qui dura une seconde. Et Sam eut l'impression d'avoir été électrocutée ! Sa tête se releva, le souffle coupé, mais elle ne se retourna pas, ses yeux à présent agrandis d'anticipation. Ses bras restèrent croisés sur sa poitrine, essayant de se prémunir de la fraîcheur de la soirée, mais ses poings se refermèrent étroitement et son cœur se mit à battre la chamade après une culbute.

« Sam ? » appela-t-il doucement, en hésitant. Elle avait rarement entendu ce ton dans la voix de son supérieur. Il paraissait peu sûr, vulnérable, et plein de sentiments réprimés. Et il l'avait appelée Sam, pas Carter. Elle se retourna lentement ses yeux bleus étaient très larges, et elle le regarda avec espoir. « Oui, Jack ? » répondit-elle, essayant désespérément de maintenir cette soudaine intimité que le son de son prénom venant de ses lèvres avait créée.

« Pourriez-vous m'aider à comprendre quelque chose ? » demanda-t-il, ressemblant toujours à un jeune enfant.

« Si je peux, » répondit-elle, un peu perdue. Elle pouvait sentir que, quelle que soit sa question, elle serait essentielle pour leur relation future, quoi qu'elle puisse être. Et elle avala une boule, son cœur battant à bâton rompu à présent.

« Pourquoi avez-vous rompu avec Pete ? » demanda-t-il après un long moment à simplement regarder son visage, beau mais effrayé.

« Parce que, » commença-t-elle, déglutissant à nouveau, puis continua sans baisser son regard. « Parce que je ne pouvais pas le rendre heureux. »

Jack sourit d'incrédulité et secoua la tête. « Vous devez faire mieux que ça ! Tout le monde sait combien le pauvre flic était ridiculement heureux de vous avoir. »

« Cela n'aurait pas duré, » répondit-elle avec tristesse. « Il se serait rendu compte un jour… » mais elle ne put finir, perdant son courage. Son cœur battant à tout rompre rendait difficile une respiration correcte, et elle prit une profonde inspiration, essayant finalement de se détourner. Mais des doigts doux touchèrent délicatement son visage et l'en empêchèrent. Ils restèrent là, caressant doucement sa joue, et les yeux de Jack la supplièrent de finir.

« Il en serait venu à me détester, Jack, » dit-elle enfin, ne voulant pas trop révéler.

« Comment quelqu'un pourrait jamais vous détester ? » répliqua-t-il, avec un léger rire. Sa main traçait maintenant sa mâchoire et faisait de merveilleuses choses à son ventre. Elle se mit à frissonner légèrement, et Jack fit un petit pas de plus vers elle, sa main à présent posée délicatement sur son cou.

_« DANGER ! DANGER ! HAUTEMENT PEU PROFESSIONNEL ! IL EST TON SUPERIEUR ! » _criait le cerveau de Sam, mais elle faisait de son mieux pour l'ignorer. Les sensations que ces doigts provoquaient étaient tout simplement trop merveilleuses !

« Pourquoi ? » murmura-t-il, résolu à obtenir une réponse complète. Il devait l'entendre d'elle. Il était très près maintenant, mais pas encore assez près pour l'embrasser. Et, Oooh, elle voulait qu'il l'embrasse teeellement fort ! Envolées toutes ses inquiétudes pour le règlement et les répercussions. Elle ne pouvait penser à rien sinon à ces lèvres goûtant les siennes et combien ce serait délicieux de succomber enfin à sa passion pour cet homme.

« Parce que… » murmura-t-elle avec hésitation, déglutissant le nœud dans la gorge encore une fois et se lança. « Parce qu'il n'est pas vous, » et elle regarda ses yeux, essayant de ne pas manquer sa réaction. Serait-il heureux ou inquiet ? Choqué, peut-être ?

Il y avait le triomphe et l'enchantement dans ces yeux d'un brun profond. Il y avait aussi du soulagement et de la malice, tout cela en même temps. Puis ils furent finalement remplis d'inquiétude. Les siens étaient toujours terrifiés, mais pleins d'espoir. Son cœur sombra quand il retira soudain sa main de son cou, et la fourra dans sa poche, détournant ses yeux d'elle, perdu dans ses pensées.

« Jack ? » entendit-il sa voix tremblante l'appeler. Il la regarda à nouveau et réalisa que ses yeux étaient à nouveau remplis de larmes, des larmes sur le point de déborder. Elle le suppliait de son regard bleu de ne pas la rejeter, et il se força à parler.

« Pourquoi ? » demanda-t-il à nouveau laconiquement. Sam fronça les sourcils et inclina la tête, perplexe, ses yeux toujours brillants de larmes.

« Pourquoi moi ? » clarifia-t-il.

Sam secoua simplement la tête, n'arrivant pas à croire, qu'après tout ce temps, il puisse poser une telle question. Elle se sentit soudain en colère, et ravala ses larmes.

« Non. C'est mon tour, Monsieur. »

« Quoi ? »

« C'est mon tour de demander pourquoi. »

« Pourquoi quoi, Carter ? » Ils étaient tristement revenus à 'Monsieur' et 'Carter', l'instant d'intimité envolé.

« Pourquoi m'avez-vous repoussée ? » demanda-t-elle avec fermeté, ses yeux retenant les siens.

« Quand ai-je fait cela ? » demanda-t-il, sincèrement déconcerté.

« Quand je vous ai demandé conseil après la demande en mariage de Pete. Vous m'avez pratiquement encouragée à dire oui. Vous m'avez fait croire que vous ne… teniez plus à moi. Etait-ce la raison ? »

« Dieu, Carter ! » Jack fit quelques pas, se détournant d'elle, et fit courir une main exaspérée dans ses cheveux grisonnants. « Comment avez-vous pu croire cela un seul instant ? »

« Vous l'avez rendu facile, en fait. Si ce n'est pas la raison, alors qu'est-ce que c'était ? Encore le règlement? »

« Le règlement se tient toujours fermement entre nous, Carter. Mais, non… ce n'était pas la seule raison. »

« Alors dites-le-moi ! » Sa voix angoissée ramena ses yeux sur elle. Elle s'était rapprochée de deux pas, et il brûlait de l'attirer dans ses bras et de l'apaiser. Mais il ne pouvait pas faire cela. Pas encore.

« Carter, vous devez comprendre… je, » il hésita, mais il se força à continuer. « Je vous ai toujours aimée. Toujours ! » ajouta-t-il avec sincérité.

Les yeux de Sam s'emplirent à nouveau, et cette fois une larme roula le long de sa joue. « Alors, pourquoi ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Parce que je ne suis pas ce que vous méritez ! » s'écria-t-il. « Je sais que vous m'avez toujours admiré et respecté. Je sais que vous me désirez, tout comme je vous désire. Mais je n'ai jamais cru que ce que vous ressentiez durerait. Pas après que vous m'auriez vraiment connu ! Vous n'avez aucune idée du passé que je porte. Et croyez-moi, ce n'est pas si génial ! »

Sam réalisa qu'il croyait chaque mot, et sa stupéfaction ne connut pas de bornes. « Quooooi ? » cracha-t-elle d'une voix coléreuse.

« Hé ! Ne vous fâchez pas ! Ecoutez-moi simplement, d'accord ? » supplia-t-il, saisissant ses épaules. Mais elle se dégagea de lui et recula, ses yeux incrédules et enragés.

« Vous pensez vraiment que je suis une idiote, n'est-ce pas ? Que je ne suis qu'une blonde idiote au fond de moi, pas vrai ? Que je suis en fait trop immature et naïve émotionnellement pour savoir ce que je veux ? » Elle criait maintenant, et Jack pouvait sentir les étincelles de sa colère sur sa peau.

« Carter, arrêtez ça ! » cria-t-il, essayant de la calmer. Et elle se redressa et la ferma automatiquement, des années à suivre ses ordres reprenant brusquement le dessus. Et elle devint amèrement consciente de la situation atroce. Il était toujours son supérieur, et elle était en train de lui hurler dessus parce qu'il la rejetait !

« Je… je suis désolée, Monsieur, » dit-elle, soumise. Elle regarda avec nervosité son environnement, se demandant pourquoi elle était ici, après tout. Pourquoi, après toutes ces années à éviter la tentation, était-elle finalement à son chalet ? Quel était le problème ? « Je devrais partir, je… je n'aurais pas dû venir en fait, » dit-elle, se tournant pour partir.

« Arrêtez ça, Sam ! Je ne suis pas 'Monsieur' à cet instant, alors continuez de crier si cela vous fait vous sentir mieux, mais promettez-moi que vous m'écouterez cinq minutes avant de décider de partir. » Sam réussit seulement à hocher la tête, trop bouleversée pour parler.

« Sam, vous êtes parfaite ! » commença Jack avec sincérité. « Vous êtes le rêve de tout homme. Une femme belle, intelligente, sexy qui est également forte, brave, honnête, loyale, et aimante. Je serais un idiot de ne pas me sentir flatté que vous vouliez que je sois plus que votre supérieur. Mais… » Il hésita, et l'expression vulnérable dans ses yeux la fit sentir qu'elle devait l'encourager.

« S'il vous plait, Jack. Dites-moi. Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » murmura-t-elle.

« Je suis endommagé, Sam. J'ai également quinze ans de plus que vous. Je me fais vieux, si vite que vous serez incapable de me rattraper ! » essaya-t-il de plaisanter, mais Sam put voir qu'il pensait ce qu'il disait. Elle secoua la tête et s'approcha de lui, mais il recula. « Non. S'il vous plait, laissez-moi finir ! » Et elle s'arrêta, retenant toujours captifs ses yeux angoissés.

« Je ne suis pas celui qu'il vous faut ! Vous méritez tellement plus ! Vous méritez quelqu'un qui peut vous donner un vrai futur, plein de solides années, et des enfants, et des rires. Pas un vieux soldat grincheux et idiot comme moi. Vous vous fatigueriez de moi dès que le fruit défendu aura été consommé. Vous ne connaîtriez plus une nuit de sommeil paisible, pas quand vous aurez à dormir à côté d'un vieil homme suant et criant chaque nuit. Oui, j'ai toujours des cauchemars. Vous savez, je dormais rarement profondément quand nous étions off world. Pourquoi donc, d'après vous ? Je ne voulais pas me réveiller en train de crier et d'essayer de vous expliquer à vous et à Daniel que j'avais beaucoup trop de souvenirs sombres pour ne jamais plus dormir correctement. Les quelques fois où je me réveillais en sueur, j'étais suffisamment chanceux de ne pas vous réveiller. Si vous ne me croyez pas, demandez à Teal'c ! Il n'a manqué aucun épisode. »

« Oh, Jack ! » Elle secoua lentement la tête, un mélange de compassion et de patience dans son visage las. « Comment pouvez-vous vous ressentir cela pour vous-même ? Ne voyez-vous pas ce que nous tous voyons ? »

« Quoi donc ? » demanda-t-il, perplexe.

« Nous voyons un héros, Jack. Oui, un héros épuisé, mais un meneur fort, courageux, intelligent, et très admiré. C'est ce que tous ceux que je connais voient en vous. Mais je peux voir davantage. Et c'est de cela dont je suis tombée amoureuse ! »

« De quoi parlez-vous ? » demanda-t-il, la regardant comme si elle était folle.

« J'aime votre cœur, Jack. J'aime que vous préfériez mourir plutôt que de permettre qu'un de vos amis puisse être perdu. J'aime que vous ayez une faiblesse pour les enfants. J'aime que vous puissiez être un enfant quand vous choisissez de l'être. J'aime votre intelligence cachée, et votre capacité à voir à travers les gens. Je me sens en sécurité quand vous êtes près de moi. Je suis rassurée à la pensée que vous êtes là, montant la garde pour nous… pour moi. » Sam soupira profondément, voyant ses défenses s'effondrer. Elle fit un autre pas, se trouvant très près de lui, et il ne recula pas cette fois.

« J'aime aussi vos remarques sarcastiques, votre caractère grincheux, vos crises de colère, votre manque de patience avec certaines personnes, votre franche honnêteté, et votre refus de faire des excuses pour qui vous êtes. » Elle lui souriait maintenant, et elle fit un autre pas, à présent à quelques centimètres de lui. Elle leva les yeux sur lui, ses mains pendant le long de son corps, mais démangeant de le toucher. « Je préférerais être sans sommeil pour toujours, avec vous, que froide et seule dans mon lit sans vous. »

« Sam, je crois que vous avez finalement pété un plomb. Cette guerre était trop pour vous ! » plaisanta-t-il, secouant la tête en la regardant.

« Cette guerre n'est plus, Jack. Et j'en ai terminé de jouer selon le règlement. Pour une fois, je vais penser à moi en premier, et je vais lutter pour ce que je veux… Kerry Johnson ou pas. »

« Kerry Johnson ? »

« Je réalise que vous avez une relation, mais je vais prendre des risques maintenant et essayer de la pousser dehors… si vous me laissez faire, » termina-t-elle timidement, se demandant si elle allait trop loin.

« Il n'y a plus de Kerry à pousser dehors, Sam. » Jack lui souriait, ses yeux étincelant de plaisir.

« Quoi ? » Sam fut abasourdie par la révélation.

« Elle m'a déjà largué. » Il s'amusait beaucoup à présent; la déclaration d'amour de Sam avait ôté ses dernières inquiétudes.

« Pourquoi est-ce que je trouve cela difficile à croire ? » Elle étrécit ses yeux en le regardant d'un œil soupçonneux.

« Eh bien… elle a dit que j'avais des 'problèmes'. Un énorme en particulier. » Jack leva les bras comme si la pauvre Kerry était folle.

« Des problèmes ? »

« Oui ! Allez comprendre ! Pouvez-vous croire ça ? » Il fourra maintenant ses mains dans les poches, donnant l'impression d'être l'innocence personnifiée.

« Quel gros problème ? » demanda Sam, commençant à sourire légèrement.

« Hmmm ? » Des yeux sombres innocents la regardèrent.

« Jaaaack, » avertit-elle d'un ton menaçant.

« Oh, eh bien… c'est arrivé juste après votre apparition dans mon jardin et que vous nous ayez surpris ensemble. Vous additionnez deux et deux. » Il lui donna un instant pour assimiler cette information et attendit.

« Moi ? Elle a rompu avec vous à cause de moi ? » demanda-t-elle, souriant enfin largement.

« Ouaip ! Elle avait le sentiment que vous occupiez déjà en grande partie mon cœur, et elle pensait que je ne valais pas les ennuis de se battre contre vous… » Jack ne put finir. Sam avait rapidement fermé l'espace entre eux et soudé sa bouche affamée sur ses lèvres, ses doigts s'accrochant fermement sur le devant de sa veste au cas où il essaierait de s'échapper.

Aucune chance ! Jack suivit rapidement son action en enroulant ses bras autour d'elle et en répondant avidement à sa langue exploratrice, un feu soudain prenant naissance dans sa poitrine. Sam lâcha sa veste et enroula ses bras autour de son cou, essayant d'être aussi proche de lui que possible, ce qui était impossible étant donné la façon dont il l'écrasait déjà contre son corps.

ooo

Ils étaient inconscients des yeux amusés qui les regardaient à travers la porte-fenêtre. « Teal'c, que diriez-vous d'aller en ville boire quelques bières ? » suggéra Daniel avec nonchalance.

« Nous sommes censés ne pas avoir espionné, Daniel Jackson, » gronda Teal'c du canapé.

« Alors comment sommes-nous censés faire notre retraite stratégique ? » plaisanta-t-il. « Ce qui, au fait, est à présent le moment. Je vais aller leur écrire un mot pour qu'ils sachent que nous sommes partis. Allez prendre votre veste, mon ami ! » ordonna-t-il en se dirigeant avec hâte vers la cuisine.

Teal'c marmonna quelque chose pour lui-même, mais éteignit la télé et se saisit de sa veste. « Quand proposez-vous que nous revenions ? » demanda-t-il à l'homme plus jeune, qui avait terminé la note et la fixait sur le réfrigérateur.

« Nous serons peut-être trop ivres pour rentrer ce soir, » répondit-il avec un sourire.

« Je ne m'enivre pas, puisque je ne bois pas d'alcool. O'Neill et le Colonel Carter le savent, » dit-il, soulignant la faille dans son excuse.

« Mais j'ai piqué une colère et voulu rester en ville ! Venez ! Arrêtez de discuter avec moi et montez dans le 4x4 ! Nous penserons à quelque chose ! » répliqua-t-il, ramassant les clés de Jack et se dirigeant vers la porte. Teal'c n'avait pas d'autre recours sinon de suivre.

ooo

Pendant ce temps, sur le petit ponton à côté de l'étang, Jack et Sam essayaient de reprendre leur souffle, leurs lèvres toujours sur celles de l'autre. « Je vous aime, idiote. Comment avez-vous jamais pu douter de cela ? Avez-vous une idée de l'enfer que j'ai traversé quand vous vous êtes fiancée ? »

« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi m'avez-vous laissée faire, Jack ? Je pensais que vous ne vouliez plus de moi ! » lui murmura-t-elle en réponse. « Je pensais que vous vous étiez fatigué d'attendre. »

« Jamais ! J'aurais attendu jusqu'à mon dernier souffle ! Même plus longtemps ! » répondit-il dans un grondement passionné, capturant avec douceur ses lèvres entre ses dents.

« Dieu ! Je pensais que nous ne pourrions jamais être ensemble, Jack ! Et je voulais tellement avoir une vie! Malgré cela, ça semblait tellement faux. Je ne puis vous dire combien de fois je pensais à vous quand j'étais avec Pete. J'avais l'impression d'être une femme infidèle, et cela me faisait me sentir horrible ! » Elle parlait entre les baisers, sa bouche répondant avec enthousiasme à la sienne.

« Vous savez, le règlement est toujours là… » dit-il, prenant un petit répit de sa bouche et la regardant.

« Merde au règlement ! » répondit-elle avec passion, et rechercha à nouveau sa bouche, sa langue explorant avec sensualité. Jack n'opposa pas d'argument. Il la laissa l'emmener profondément dans une mer d'émotions avec elle, et n'essaya pas de refaire surface. Pas avant qu'il n'entende le moteur du 4x4 démarrer.

« Je crois que les gars vont en ville, » remarqua Jack, regardant vers le chalet et voyant les feux de signalisation disparaître dans l'obscurité.

« Vous croyez qu'ils nous ont vus ? » demanda-t-elle, soudain gênée.

« Je crois qu'il n'y a pas de doute là-dessus. Vous savez à quel point Daniel est curieux, » lui dit-il en souriant, visiblement pas dérangé par le fait qu'ils soient maintenant complètement seuls. « Avez-vous froid ? » demanda-t-il.

« Je ne me suis jamais sentie plus réchauffée de ma vie, » lui sourit-elle, « mais si vous voulez remonter au chalet, je suis tout à fait pour. » Jack pensa qu'il y avait là une invitation certaine dans cette remarque, mais il se mit en garde de ne pas sauter sur des conclusions et de suivre sa direction à elle. Ils se tournèrent tous les deux et, main dans la main, remontèrent le chemin de graviers vers la porte d'entrée. Jack l'ouvrit pour Sam, la suivant dans le chalet.

Dès qu'ils passèrent la porte, et que Jack se tourna vers Sam après avoir refermé la porte, les mains de Sam furent sur les boutons de sa chemise et sa bouche recherchait à nouveau la sienne. Après cela, Jack ne put se rappeler clairement comment ils s'étaient rendus jusqu'à la chambre principale, mais il se souvenait que cela avait été au milieu de baisers frénétiques et d'envolées de chaussures et de vêtements.

Leurs corps avaient recherché avidement celui de l'autre, leurs esprits engourdis de tout sinon leur besoin. Il avait terminé en la portant dans la chambre il se souvenait de cela clairement, car son genou faisait mal plus tard. Il l'avait lâchée sans cérémonie sur le lit et finit de se déshabiller. Elle était déjà glorieusement nue. Ses yeux l'avaient toisé complètement, le désir brillant en eux, et quand il avait hésité, se demandant s'il rêvait, elle avait supplié, « Jack, s'il vous plait… maintenant ! »

Elle n'avait pas eu à demander deux fois. Il s'était étendu doucement sur elle et ses jambes s'étaient ouvertes pour lui et avaient emprisonné son corps amoureusement, pendant qu'il recherchait un sein généreux et le réclamait de sa bouche brûlante. « Oh, Dieu… Jack ! » avait-elle gémi de plaisir, le son le rendant fou. Il l'avait réclamée comme étant sienne l'instant d'après, plongeant profondément en elle et la faisant se cambrer. Enfin ! Sam avait souri et des larmes avaient à nouveau rempli ses yeux. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire que cela était réel ! Jack lui faisait l'amour avec toute la passion et l'habileté dont elle avait toujours soupçonné qu'il était capable. Non. La réalité de la consommation de leur amour avait été meilleure que ce dont elle avait jamais rêvé. Penser qu'il avait cru qu'elle se fatiguerait un jour de ceci !

Il avait pris son temps, caressant son corps avec le sien, voluptueusement, lentement, profondément. Sa bouche l'avait marquée de baisers brûlants et d'une langue avide, son souffle lui volant le sien, ses mains avaient fait des merveilles sur sa peau. Il n'avait pas voulu que cela se termine, mais quand le moment était venu, ils avaient explosé ensemble avec presque une rage née de la passion et un amour longtemps renié.

Maintenant Jack la tenait tendrement, caressant sa peau de ses mains calleuses, et déposant une pluie de baisers sur son front alors qu'elle reprenait son souffle, ses bras toujours enroulés autour de lui. « Jack ? » murmura-t-elle avec un petit sourire.

« Hmmm ? » répondit-il paresseusement, trop bien pour bouger.

« Pouvons-nous le faire encore ? Cette nuit ? » demanda-t-elle, d'une voix malicieuse.

« Veux-tu me tuer, femme ? Je t'ai dit que j'étais un vieil homme ! » répondit-il, scandalisé.

« Non, tu n'es pas vieux ! Je sais de quoi tu es capable, tu te rappelles ? » Elle ne s'attendait pas vraiment à faire l'amour une autre fois, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de le taquiner.

« Et briser à nouveau le règlement ? » demanda-t-il, se reculant à présent pour la regarder.

« A propos de ça… » répondit-elle doucement, soudain sérieuse. Jack fut désolé d'avoir soulevé le sujet, mais il réalisa alors que cela devait être éclairci.

« Ne t'inquiète pas. J'ai tout résolu, » l'assura-t-il.

Sam se redressa droite comme un i et le regarda avec inquiétude. « Tu n'as pas pris ta retraite, n'est-ce pas ? » Elle avait été consciente d'un nombre inhabituel de conversations et de visites privées à Washington, et elle fut soudain terrifiée de ruiner les choses pour le SGC.

« Détends-toi, Colonel, rien d'aussi drastique, » apaisa-t-il, essayant de la recoucher dans le lit.

« Non, Jack, s'il te plait, dis-moi ! Non, attends ! Laisse-moi te dire d'abord, s'il te plait, » demanda-t-elle, craignant ce qu'il avait à lui révéler. « J'ai demandé un transfert pour la zone 51. » Elle eut un mouvement de recul à son expression, sachant qu'il serait furieux contre elle. « Avant que tu ne me hurles dessus, laisse-moi expliquer ! » supplia-t-elle.

« Tu as intérêt ! Comment as-tu pu faire quelque chose comme cela sans m'en parler ? Et SG1 ? » Il était assis aussi maintenant sur le lit, essayant d'ignorer sa nudité et de se concentrer sur son visage contrit.

« Rappelle-toi que j'ai essayé de te dire combien je suis inquiète pour Cassie. Elle a besoin de moi Jack, plus que SG1. Rappelle-toi aussi que je t'ai dit que j'avais décidé de mettre en avant mes besoins personnels, pour changer. Elle est un de ces besoins. Elle est ma fille à présent. Elle n'a personne d'autre. Et de cette façon, je peux être avec toi, Jack. Tu ne seras plus mon supérieur ! »

Jack la fixa pendant un long moment, réalisant qu'il y avait du vrai dans ce qu'elle venait de dire. SG1 n'était plus aussi nécessaire. Avec la menace des Réplicateurs et des Goa'ulds éliminée, ils pouvaient baisser un peu leur garde. De plus, Daniel avait supplié de passer plus de temps avec le projet Atlantis depuis des mois, et Teal'c passait de plus en plus de temps avec son peuple. Ils avaient besoin de lui là-bas plus que la Terre n'avait besoin de lui au SGC. Oui, les jours de SG1 étaient comptés. C'était la fin d'une époque.

« D'accord, je comprends, » reconnut-il à contrecœur.

« De plus, je peux venir rendre visite à Colorado Springs les week-ends et les vacances. J'aurai plus de flexibilité avec mes horaires, et j'ai BEAUCOUP de congés accumulés à prendre ! »

« Washington, » clarifia Jack.

« Quoi ? » demanda Sam.

« J'ai dit, Washington. Tu viendras me voir à Washington, pas à Colorado Springs, » expliqua-t-il.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que je vais prendre le poste de Hammond. Il prend sa retraite, et il m'a demandé de le faire. Je ne serai plus le commandant du SGC. Le Général Landry prendra ma place. La paperasse se fait pendant que nous parlons. »

Le cœur de Sam sombra dans ses entrailles, et sa bouche devint sèche. « Mais… cela veut dire… »

« Oui, je serai toujours ton supérieur, indirectement(1), » acquiesça-t-il.

« Oh, Jack ! » soupira-t-elle, submergée par la lassitude. Sa main vint à son visage et elle ferma les yeux.

« Hé ! Aucune importance ! Nous serons toujours ensemble, Sam, » lui assura-t-il, la saisissant et la recouchant dans le lit. Il se pencha au-dessus d'elle et embrassa un œil fermé, puis l'autre. « Hé ! Je pense ce que je dis. Nous pourrons nous voir pendant les congés, tout comme tu l'as dit. Nous aurons simplement à garder notre relation discrète jusqu'à ce que je ménage un arrangement à Washington. »

« Pourquoi feraient-il cela, Jack ? Nous serons toujours en train de briser le règlement, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda Sam, des larmes dans sa voix.

« Pas vraiment, Sam. Mon boulot sera unique, après tout. Je ne pense pas qu'il y ait vraiment un règlement régissant mon poste. De plus, je leur ai fait me supplier avant de dire oui. Je peux simplement menacer de partir s'ils me rendent la vie difficile ! »

« Tu démissionnerais… pour moi ? » demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix, ses yeux pleins de larmes regardant amoureusement son visage.

« Je ferais n'importe quoi pour toi, Sam, » murmura-t-il, déposant de doux baisers sur ses lèvres, puis un autre sur le dessus de son nez. « Maintenant que je t'ai, je ne vais pas te laisser partir. Tu es coincée avec moi pour de bon ! Ne le savais-tu pas déjà ? »

Sam lui sourit, et il eut l'impression que la pièce venait d'être illuminée. « Je le sais maintenant, Jack. Alors… c'est toi et moi à partir de maintenant ? »

« Toi et moi contre le monde, chérie ! » lui dit-il en souriant.

« J'espère que ça n'en viendra pas à ça. J'en ai un peu marre de me battre, » soupira-t-elle, caressant son visage du bout de ses doigts, sa caresse dérivant vers son cou et sa poitrine.

« Si tu continues à faire ça, tu ne vas pas dormir pendant un certain temps, tu le réalises ? » gronda-t-il d'une voix sexy.

« Quoi ? » elle eut un sourire encore plus grand. « Tu veux dire ça ? » et ses doigts continuèrent de caresser plus bas, toujours plus bas.

« Très bien, tu l'auras voulu ! Seulement, rappelle-toi de ça plus tard ! » et il captura sa bouche en un baiser affamé, ses mains caressant rudement son dos et ses fesses.

« Et je continuerai de demander, Monsieur. N'en doute pas ! Toujours ! » promit-elle, sa bouche s'ouvrant sous la sienne et le prenant en elle, croyant enfin que le futur était, en effet, plein de possibilités.

Fin

ooo

_(1)__ Certains auteurs considèrent en effet que la zone 51 tombe dans la juridiction du Homeworld Security, donc sous la chaîne de commandement de Jack. Néanmoins, comme la zone 51 (tout comme le SGC) a son propre commandant, Sam n'est pas sous les ordres directs de Jack, qu'elle soit en zone 51 ou au SGC…_

ooo


	2. Chapter 2

**TAG to "Moebius" Episode, Part II**

By Gen Varel

**Auteur**** : Gen Varel**

Traducteur : Aybarra

Catégorie : Romance

Résumé : Sam et Jack doivent décider comment gérer leur nouvelle relation.

Spoilers: Tout jusqu'à et incluant "Moebius"

Saison : Neuf

Rating: M

Note de l'auteur : J'ai ressenti (et certains reviewers aussi) que ce tag nécessitait une suite. J'espère que vous l'aimerez.

Disclaimer: Stargate SG-1 and its characters are not my property. I have written this story for the enjoyment of Stargate SG-1 fans all over the world. No copyright infringement is intended and no monetary gain is expected.

Note du traducteur : C'est bien sûr la suite de la partie I (pour dire des bêtises pareilles, je ferai mieux de me taire ! lol). Bon, en fait, je dirais que ça couvre la période allant de la fin de 'Moebius' (fin saison 8) jusqu'à 'Beach Head' (épisode 6, saison 9), quand Sam est rappelée au SGC… C'est très ship, surtout vers la fin. Vous êtes prévenus !

Comme d'habitude, un grand merci à Sam-star et à Bibiche pour leur aide.

Bonne lecture !

ooOoo

**Partie Une**

L'aube pointa son nez timidement à travers les rideaux sur les deux amants, créant des tâches dorées sur les corps rougis alors qu'ils s'ébattaient, insouciant de leur environnement et savouraient le contact de l'autre aux petites heures du matin. Les oiseaux avaient commencé à chanter il y avait longtemps, mais ils n'avaient pas entendu, immergés dans l'un l'autre. Elle était sur ses genoux, ses jambes enroulées autour de son dos, son visage enfoui dans ses cheveux, ses bras tenant sa bouche sur sa poitrine. Il caressait distraitement son dos pendant qu'il explorait sa peau douce, s'appuyant contre la tête du lit et la tenant étroitement, bercée contre son corps comme s'il craignait qu'elle puisse disparaître en fumée à tout instant. Ils vivaient dans leur propre petit monde, ne voulant pas que la réalité s'y introduise, protégeant férocement leur droit de savourer ce qu'ils s'étaient refusés pendant si longtemps… l'un l'autre.

Sam soupira profondément et tint la tête de Jack encore plus près de sa poitrine, n'arrivant pas croire qu'elle était vraiment ici, enfin dans ses bras, faisant l'amour au Général O'Neill. Il était toujours son supérieur, mais plus important, maintenant il était l'homme de sa vie. Il l'avait dit. Rien ne pourrait les séparer maintenant. Rien. Et elle le croyait, parce que ne pas croire ce fait serait trop difficile à supporter. Comment vous refuser à vous-même de l'eau dans le désert quand vous mourez de soif ? Ou de l'air pour respirer quand vous vous noyez dans un océan noir ? Elle ne pouvait pas renoncer à lui maintenant, elle le savait, peu importait les conséquences, peu importait les sacrifices. Elle le garderait contre toute attente. Elle avait attendu trop longtemps et renoncé à trop de choses. Elle méritait ceci, et elle avait l'intention de s'y tenir.

Jack entendit son gémissement de plaisir lorsque sa langue goûta sa peau, et que ses doigts inconsciemment s'enfoncèrent dans sa chair, son esprit toujours embué par la qualité surréelle du présent. Etait-elle vraiment ici ? Lui avait-elle dit qu'elle l'aimait, malgré tout le reste ? Malgré son âge, ses défauts, ses cicatrices, son passé, et ses échecs en tant qu'homme ? Elle avait rejeté par-dessus son épaule toutes ses objections avec insouciance et s'était offerte à lui sans doute, et sans inhibition. Il n'avait rien promis et rien offert, sinon son amour et son engagement. Et elle n'avait pas hésité. Elle l'aimait, autant qu'il l'aimait, et il se demandait encore ce qu'il avait fait pour mériter une telle récompense.

Les mains de Jack se resserrèrent autour de la taille fine de son amante et la souleva légèrement, juste assez pour avoir accès et glisser facilement en elle, suscitant un autre gémissement de plaisir sans retenue. « Dieu, Sam ! » murmura-t-il contre ses seins, sentant ses mains, déjà emmêlées dans ses cheveux, commencer à le caresser passionnément.

« Je t'aime, Jack. Je t'aime tellement ! » murmura-t-elle en réponse, son souffle lourd, sa voix entrecoupée par l'émotion. Il ne put que répondre en amenant sa bouche vers la sienne d'une main derrière son cou, tandis que l'autre étreignait sa taille.

« Je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi, mais je n'essaierai pas de changer ta décision, je promets, » plaisanta-t-il, ses lèvres et sa langue taquinant sa bouche de caresses furtives. Puis ses mains l'incitèrent à bouger, lentement mais fermement, sur lui.

Ils renoncèrent aux mots et exprimèrent leurs sentiments dans la danse éternelle des amants, amenant l'un l'autre au bord de l'extase et s'y précipitant ensemble, leurs membres emmêlés et leurs souffles enfiévrés les liant ensemble.

Ce ne fut que beaucoup plus tard qu'ils reprirent complètement leur esprit et réalisèrent que le matin s'introduisait par la fenêtre, baignant leurs corps nus de lumière et de chaleur. « Est-ce qu'ils sont revenus la nuit dernière ? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix endormie.

« Non. La dernière fois que j'ai vérifié, ils étaient toujours dehors, » répondit-il paresseusement, caressant tendrement ses cheveux avec ses doigts.

« C'était gentil de leur part de nous donner un peu d'intimité, » dit-elle avec un sourire.

« Es-tu surprise ? Ils sont probablement aussi heureux que nous le sommes d'être enfin ensemble. Je ne sais pas pour toi, mais Daniel a laissé échapper assez d'allusions au cours des années pour me laisser connaître ses sentiments à propos du règlement militaire. Et Teal'c lui-même a contribué avec quelques commentaires. Ils ont toujours eu le sentiment que le règlement ne devrait pas s'appliquer à nous. »

« Je souhaiterais pouvoir être d'accord avec eux. Malgré mes sentiments pour toi, j'ai toujours cru que le règlement était là pour nous protéger, » soupira-t-elle, à présent sérieuse. « Je ne crois pas que j'aurais pu gérer toutes ces situations de vie ou de mort si j'avais eu ceci entre nous à cette époque. Rien que la pensée de te perdre maintenant… » elle ne put continuer.

« Eh bien… n'y pensons plus. C'est le passé maintenant, et nous pouvons attendre avec impatience des temps meilleurs, » la consola-t-il, déposant un baiser sur son front et caressant ses épaules, s'émerveillant à la douceur de sa peau.

« Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher, Jack. J'ai encore peur de ce qui arrivera quand tu parleras au Président. Es-tu certain que tu devrais lui faire part d'une situation aussi personnelle ? » demanda-t-elle, levant la tête de l'oreiller pour le regarder.

« Pourquoi s'embêter avec quelqu'un d'autre, Sam ? Une fois que je l'aurai de mon côté, tous les autres devront suivre. De plus, il a dit qu'il avait une dette envers moi. Maintenant il aura à payer le prix, » répondit-il avec un sourire effronté à la Jack O'Neill.

« Si tu le dis… » dit-elle avec un sourire contraint.

« Bonjoooour ! » entendirent-ils soudain. La voix de Daniel venant de la porte d'entrée alors qu'il faisait autant de bruit qu'un être humain pouvait faire en entrant dans l'habitation.

« Oh, mon Dieu ! Est-ce que tu… ? » demanda Sam soudain paniquée.

« J'ai ramassé tous tes sous-vêtements qui étaient dans le couloir la nuit dernière après que tu te sois endormie, ne t'inquiète pas, » l'interrompit-il tout en l'empêchant de s'enfuir du lit. « Prends ton temps pour t'habiller. Je vais aller faire du café et annoncer la nouvelle, pour ce qui en reste, aux gars. » Après, il l'embrassa bruyamment sur la bouche et lui donna une tape sur la hanche, alors qu'il s'extirpait du lit dans une glorieuse nudité, qu'elle apprécia pleinement de sous les couvertures.

« Est-ce que quelqu'un t'a dit que tu as les plus superbes fesses qui soient ? » taquina-t-elle, un ton sexy dans sa voix.

« Sois seulement une gentille fille et arrête d'essayer de me ramener au lit. Je prendrai soin de toi plus tard, Miss Carter, » promit-il avec un sourire malicieux en mettant un pantalon de jogging et un t-shirt. « Nous t'attendrons dans la cuisine. Est-ce que des œufs et du bacon iront ? »

« Seulement des toasts et du café pour moi, merci, » répondit-elle d'une voix douce, ses yeux rêveurs alors qu'il sortait de la chambre. Eh bien, il avait rempli chaque folle espérance, sans exception, qu'elle avait en lui, et même plus. Il faisait maintenant son petit déjeuner et lui promettait le dessert. Jusqu'à quel point une fille pouvait-elle être chanceuse ?

Le temps qu'elle entre dans la cuisine, les 'garçons' étaient assis autour de la table, dévorant un immense plat d'œufs brouillés et de bacon, accompagnés de toasts et de café. Le petit déjeuner américain traditionnel était le préféré de Teal'c. Il l'accueillit d'une inclinaison de la tête, la bouche pleine. Les yeux de Daniel lui souriaient par-dessus son café, suivis rapidement par un salut moqueur avec son mug plein et un grand sourire. « Bonjour, Belle au bois dormant ! J'ai entendu dire que des félicitations étaient de rigueur ! »

« Tout doux, Daniel, » commenta Jack d'un ton sarcastique en continuant de remuer les œufs dans la poêle.

« Quoooi ? » demanda-t-il d'un air innocent. « Qui sommes-nous, des étrangers ? Elle est comme ma sœur ! Et je suis très heureux pour vous deux, bien que j'aurais choisi un type ayant un meilleur look pour elle. Cependant, vous êtes celui qu'elle veut, alors que fait un frère ? » taquina-t-il.

Sam secoua simplement la tête en regardant l'archéologue et sourit, prenant le siège en face et prenant le mug qu'il lui offrait et choisissant deux toasts dans l'assiette au milieu de la table. « Merci, Daniel, » répliqua-t-elle, souriant à son très délicieux supérieur.

« Je suis plus que content que vous et O'Neill soyez finalement ensemble, Samantha Carter. Vous le méritez l'un et l'autre, et je crois que vous êtes destinés à être ensemble pour toujours, » ajouta Teal'c, sa voix douce et sérieuse, et ses yeux pleins de sincérité.

Sam s'étouffa et des larmes lui vinrent aux yeux, mais elle fut capable de répondre doucement, « Merci, Teal'c. »

« Eh ben, mon vieux ! Je préfère l'approche onctueuse de Daniel, à choisir. Qu'est-ce que vous êtes en train de faire à ma petite amie ? » taquina-t-il, laissant tomber une nouvelle fournée d'œufs brouillés dans le plat.

« Je suis plus que fier de vous, O'Neill, » continua Teal'c, ignorant le commentaire irrité du général. « Même si j'ai perdu 100 $, je suis heureux que vous ayez enfin décidé de mettre en premier ce qui est le plus important devant tout le reste, » répondit-il, regardant Jack avec un air amusé.

« 100 dollars ? » demanda-t-il, regardant Sam, puis Daniel.

« Oui, eh bien… » Daniel parut, à vrai dire, gêné. « Nous avons en quelque sorte placé un pari sur si vous et Sam seriez un jour ensemble, » admit-il, grimaçant en regardant Sam.

« Quand était-ce ? » demanda-t-elle, souriante.

« Oh, à peu près quoi… cinq, six ans ? » demanda Daniel à Teal'c.

« Six ans et demi, exactement, » confirma Teal'c.

« QUOI ? » demanda Jack d'une voix forte. « Six ans ? Combien de temps alliez-vous attendre avant de décider qui avait gagné le pari ? »

« Nous approchions de la fin de la période d'attente, O'Neill. Si vous aviez attendu six autres mois, j'aurais gagné le pari, » répondit Teal'c, d'une voix chagrine.

« Ouais ! J'ai failli devoir payer plus tôt, le jour du mariage de Sam et de Pete. Heureusement, ce n'est pas arrivé ! » Daniel sourit joyeusement à Sam.

« Désolé, mon pote ! » dit Jack en souriant, puis se tourna vers Sam et ajouta, « Mais je crois que nous avons attendu bien trop longtemps pour ça. »

Sam lui rendit son sourire avec douceur, et Teal'c hocha la tête. « Je suis d'accord, O'Neill. Même si je ne pensais pas que vous briseriez un jour le règlement militaire, je suis heureux que vous l'ayez fait. »

**Partie Deux **

Jack se rappela sa première nuit avec Sam alors qu'il attendait dans le Bureau Ovale, essayant de patienter avec les doux souvenirs alors qu'il faisait nerveusement les cent pas dans le cadre célèbre. Il se répétait dans sa tête les mots qu'il avait appris tant de fois, marmonnant à voix basse pour lui-même. « M. le Président, je suis ici pour demander une faveur très personnelle et spéciale… » DIEU ! Ca paraissait tellement mauvais ! Il était censé être ici pour briefer le Président sur les évènements actuels, pas pour parler de problèmes personnels.

« M. le Président, je réalise que je n'ai aucun droit de demander une faveur spéciale… » c'était peut-être mieux, mais de qui se moquait-il ? Le Président lui avait quasiment dit qu'il méritait le monde sur un plateau au cours d'une rencontre précédente, et il avait le sentiment que c'était exactement ce qu'il était sur le point de demander. Il ne pouvait donc pas donner l'impression d'être hypocrite. Il devrait peut-être simplement faire ce que Sam avait conseillé, et dire ce qui lui venait à l'esprit quand il rencontrerait le gars. « Sois simplement toi-même, Jack. Ca t'a toujours réussi ! » lui avait-elle assuré avec ce merveilleux sourire.

C'était il y a des mois ! Il avait essayé, vraiment essayé, de parler au Président, il y a longtemps, de sa situation et celle de Sam, mais il n'avait pas pu discuter de ça en privé avec l'homme. Quelqu'un d'autre avait toujours été présent durant les réunions, et il refusait de prendre un rendez-vous spécial avec le Président pour un problème personnel. Maintenant, il avait enfin une opportunité inattendue. Le Président avait requis une réunion d'urgence pour discuter des nouveaux développements avec les Ori, et Jack pensait qu'il aurait peut-être enfin sa chance.

Sam avait été patiente, mais visiblement frustrée, avec leur situation. Ils devaient cacher leur relation à tout le monde exceptés pour Daniel, Teal'c et Cassie jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient la 'permission' de briser le règlement. Même si elle était à la zone 51 depuis des mois, il était toujours, indirectement, son supérieur, et il voulait que rien ne ternisse sa réputation. Rien ne serait plus injuste.

Elle ne l'avait pas harcelé à ce propos, mais avait demandé calmement en deux occasions s'il avait eu l'occasion de discuter du problème avec le Président. Sa déception avait été palpable, malgré ses efforts pour la cacher, quand il avait admis qu'il n'avait pas été capable de le faire. Il s'était toujours rattrapé, lui montrant avec son corps ce qu'il n'arrivait pas à lui dire comme il faut avec les mots. Il mourrait pour elle, et il tuerait pour elle. Rien n'était plus important pour lui maintenant, pas même la fin du monde, s'il en venait à cela. Il était impatient de pouvoir crier haut et fort qu'il aimait Sam Carter et qu'elle était sienne. Mais il ne ferait jamais rien pour la blesser ou nuire à sa carrière. Aussi le secret était primordial pour le moment.

« Jack ! Ravi de vous voir ! » Il fut surpris par le salut soudain du Président Hayes qui entrait d'un pas assuré dans la pièce, suivi par une secrétaire soucieuse. « Dites-leur simplement d'attendre, Carrie. J'ai besoin de quelques minutes avec le Général que voici, » dit l'homme à la femme, qui répondit d'une voix douce, « Bien, Monsieur, » et referma la porte derrière elle.

« Ravi de vous voir aussi, Monsieur. Je souhaiterais que ce fût sous de meilleures circonstances ! » sourit Jack, serrant sa main. Il aimait vraiment bien ce type, bien qu'il soit un politicien.

« Toujours quelque chose, n'est-ce pas ? Tout d'abord les Goa'uld malfaisants, puis les indestructibles réplicateurs, et maintenant quoi… comment appelleriez-vous les Ori, Jack ? » demanda-t-il avec une bonne humeur surprenante.

« Esprits diaboliques ? » suggéra Jack, surpris, comme toujours, par le sang-froid imperturbable du type dans la pire des circonstances.

« Bon choix, esprits diaboliques, » sourit-il. « Alors, dites-moi, quelles sont les dernières nouvelles et quelles actions proposez-vous ? Désolé de vous dire que nous n'avons que quelques minutes. Les sénateurs paniqués me talonnent, vous savez… » dit-il, s'asseyant derrière son bureau et donnant à Jack sa pleine attention.

« En effet, Monsieur. Nous rassemblons toujours des renseignements, mais de ce que nous avons pu déterminer, ces types sont pires que les Goa'uld, si cela est possible. Ils endoctrinent les planètes par la force ou les détruisent. Il y a en ce moment un soi-disant 'Prieur' Ori sur une planète Jaffa et il a donné au peuple une date butoir pour se convertir ou périr. Ils résistent, et refusent de suivre à nouveau des faux dieux. Nous sommes en train de mettre la dernière touche au Mark IX, et mon plan est de tester son utilisation dans cette situation. Nous devons bloquer leur incursion dans cette région à tout prix. Le Mark IX est notre meilleur moyen. »

« Je ne savais pas que c'était déjà prêt à être testé, » remarqua Hayes.

« Il a été préparé en hâte, à ma requête. Le Colonel Carter y a travaillé non-stop pendant des jours, et elle est prête à le déployer à votre ordre. »

« Le Colonel Carter, comme toujours, à la rescousse ! » sourit Hayes en secouant la tête. « Quelle femme fantastique ! C'est un miracle que personne ne s'en soit encore emparée ! » ajouta-t-il avec un sourire entendu.

« Justement… Monsieur, » Jack vit son opportunité et paraissant gêné, contrairement à son habitude, il continua, « j'ai essayé de vous en parler depuis quelques mois. »

« Oui, Jack ? » Le sourire de Hayes devint encore plus large, ne facilitant pas la tâche du pauvre Général.

« Je requiers formellement votre permission de dire merde au règlement et d'avoir une relation personnelle avec le Colonel Carter, Monsieur, » lâcha-t-il.

« WOW ! » Hayes éclata de rire, « Ca, c'était éloquent ! »

« Désolé, Monsieur, » grimaça Jack, « Les mots ne sont pas mon fort. Mais vous devez savoir que, bien qu'ayant été discrets et, à ma connaissance, personne n'est au courant, nous avons exploré cette relation durant les derniers mois. A cet instant, je suis prêt à vous tendre ma démission si je n'ai pas la permission de poursuivre plus loin cette relation, Ori ou pas. » Jack avait délivré le mot de la fin en un souffle, gardant ses yeux fermement sur ceux du Président, sinon avec défi. Hayes continua de lui sourire, et finalement hocha doucement la tête.

« Jack, on m'a fait prendre conscience de vos sentiments pour le Colonel Carter depuis le début, et je savais que ce jour viendrait. Croyez-moi quand je vous dis que, malgré les nombreuses objections et protestations qui me seront jetées à propos d'un traitement spécial, vous avez mon soutien personnel de suivre votre cœur. Cependant, » il fit une pause, levant un doigt en signe d'avertissement, « vous feriez bien d'être sûr de ce que vous faites, Jack. »

« Que voulez-vous dire, Monsieur ? » demanda Jack.

« Même avec mon approbation, si vous rendez cette relation publique et la jetez à la figure de vos nombreux ennemis politiques, le Colonel Carter sera de la nourriture pour les requins, et sa réputation sera ternie. Tout le monde ne la connait pas comme moi, ou Hammond. Beaucoup affirmeront que vous deux couchiez ensemble depuis des années, et si vous révélez votre situation maintenant, vous leur donnerez raison, que cela soit vrai ou pas. »

Jack y réfléchit pendant quelques instants, profondément affligés, mais ne désirant pas le montrer. C'était une situation de type 'fichu si vous le faites, fichu si vous ne le faites pas', telle qu'il la voyait. S'il gardait leur relation cachée, ils risquaient la découverte et le scandale. S'ils la révélaient, ils alimenteraient les rumeurs de toute façon, et Sam pourrait être blessée. « Que suggérez-vous, Monsieur ? Devrais-je démissionner ? » Cela semblait la seule solution logique.

« Pas question, Jack. Nous avons besoin de vous. Votre pays… merde ! Le monde a besoin de vous exactement là où vous êtes ! Nous avons aussi besoin du Colonel Carter. Et je ne suggère pas que vous rompiez, même si vous étiez assez idiot pour le faire. Tout ce que je dis est que, même si je rendais cela officiel, et secret, en faisant rédiger une dispense spéciale, votre relation avec le Colonel Carter devra rester discrète pour le moment. Pas besoin qu'ils y fourrent leur nez dedans, vous comprenez ? C'est plus sûr pour elle, jusqu'à… » Hayes hésita pendant un instant.

« Jusqu'à quand, Monsieur ? » demanda Jack, perplexe.

« Jusqu'à ce que vous décidiez de le rendre officiel et l'épousiez, Jack, » conclut Hayes, s'adossant sur son siège.

Jack fut abasourdi par la pensée, et ne dit rien pendant quelques instants. Epouser Sam ? Bien sûr qu'il voulait épouser Sam ! Mais, voudrait-elle l'épouser ? Pourrait-il lui demander de s'engager avec lui si tôt dans leur relation ? Désirait-il précipiter les choses et découvrir qu'il pouvait continuer de l'avoir dans sa vie ? Enfoncerait-il le clou et la pousserait-il à choisir entre lui et sa carrière ? Il savait qu'elle n'était pas prête à abandonner son travail. Elle était heureuse à la zone 51, capable enfin de s'immerger dans ses bidules. Jack réalisa enfin qu'il était un lâche dans son cœur ! Il ne voulait pas découvrir que Sam, mise en face du choix, voudrait sa carrière sans tâche plutôt que lui !

« Oui, Monsieur, » répondit-il finalement, acquiesçant au Président. « Je vous suis très reconnaissant pour votre soutien personnel. Et je considérerai avec soin votre suggestion et en discuterai avec le Colonel Carter. » Ce fut tout ce qu'il put dire avant d'être interrompu par un coup à la porte, suivi par Carrie passant sa tête dans le bureau et rappelant au Président d'une pièce pleine de sénateurs qui attendaient.

« Vous pouvez mettre à exécution votre plan, Jack. Je ferai face aux lions et les informerai, pour ce dont, bien sûr, ils voudront ma tête. Mais il n'y a plus le temps pour la politique en cet instant, et je fais confiance à votre jugement en ceci. Hammond approuve également, au fait, » ajouta Hayes avec un sourire.

« Monsieur ? » Jack fronça les sourcils. Hammond n'avait pas été informé du Mark IX, puisqu'il était maintenant en retraite.

« Il approuve pour vous et Sam, Jack. Il m'a averti que j'aurais à gérer cela un jour, et il avait raison. Il pense que vous pouvez rendre l'un l'autre heureux, ce qui serait mérité. » Avec ce commentaire en guise de congé, il se tourna et laissa un Jack ébahi debout au milieu du Bureau Ovale.

**Partie Trois**

« Alors, je lui ai dit que nous garderions les choses tranquilles pour le moment, puisque la crise avec les Ori te ramènera au SGC pour le déploiement du Mark IX. Au fait, tes ordres sont prêts, mais je fais supplier Landry, juste pour le fun, » expliquait Jack à une Sam complètement nue et très sexy le lendemain de son entrevue avec Hayes.

« Pourquoi, Jack ? » demanda Sam, ses yeux lumineux à quelques centimètres de son visage. Elle était une vision magnifique, toute douce et chaude sous lui. Ils avaient fait l'amour passionnément, essayant de se fondre l'un dans l'autre et rattrapant les bien trop nombreux jours de séparation. Mais elle était maintenant inquiète, le trouble visible dans ses yeux. « Qu'est-ce qui changera, et quand ? »

« Eh bien… il pensait juste que nous devrions, je ne sais pas, nous donner du temps avant d'être sûrs, » essaya-t-il d'expliquer lamentablement.

« Sûr de quoi ? » demanda-t-elle, son inquiétude grandissante.

« Sûr… tu sais. Sûr que nous nous désirons suffisamment pour… faire face aux lions. » Il savait qu'il était sur un terrain glissant, essayant de justifier ses raisons pour garder les choses tranquilles, sans lui dire qu'il voulait l'épouser et risquer de la faire fuir de peur.

Sam fronça les sourcils, ses yeux immenses et blessés, la gorge serrée, et lui tourna le dos, faisant face au mur.

« Hé ! Viens ici ! » implora-t-il, essayant de la ramener dans ses bras.

« Laisse-moi seule, Jack ! » dit-elle doucement, entre ses dents. Il pouvait dire qu'elle avait commencé à pleurer, et elle était trop fière pour le laisser voir.

« Sam, s'il te plait… arrête ça ! Pourquoi pleures-tu ? » Il était à présent désespéré. Il l'avait dit tout de travers, juste comme il avait su qu'il le ferait, et il ne savait pas comment corriger cela. Il ne savait pas comment lui expliquer qu'il était terrifié de la perdre, de tout foutre en l'air.

« VA-T-EN ! » cria-t-elle, un sanglot suivant son exclamation, et elle essaya d'enfouir sa tête sous un oreiller. Elle tremblait en pleurant, et maintenait son dos fermement devant le visage de Jack.

« Sam ! S'il te plait, ne fais pas ça parle-moi ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait, chérie ? Dis-moi comment le réparer, s'il te plait ! » supplia-t-il, et quand elle ne se tourna pas vers lui, il la força, écartant l'oreiller et l'envoyant valser.

« Arrête ! Laisse-moi seule, Jack ! Au moins, laisse-moi ma fierté ! » cria-t-elle avec colère, luttant inutilement contre ses puissantes mains.

« De quoi parles-tu ? Il n'y a aucune fierté entre nous ! Dis-moi simplement pourquoi tu pleures ! Qu'ai-je dit qui t'a blessée ? Je ne voulais pas te blesser ! » Il essayait désespérément de la garder contre lui sans lui faire mal.

Le désespoir sincère dans sa voix avait dû l'atteindre, car elle cessa de lutter et le regarda avec des yeux embués de larmes, essayant de croire qu'il pensait vraiment ce qu'il disait. « Comment peux-tu me demander cela, Jack ? Comment peux-tu me demander comment tu m'as blessée quand tu viens de dire que tu n'es pas certain de ce que tu ressens pour moi ? Tu m'avais dit que nous serions ensemble ! Tu m'avais dit que tu m'aimais ! Et maintenant tu n'es pas sûr ? » réussit-elle à dire entre les sanglots, ses yeux se transformant en une fontaine de douleur.

« Non, Sam ! Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit ! Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, je le jure ! » l'assura-t-il avec sérieux, tout en essayant d'essuyer ses larmes avec ses doigts, embrassant son front de soulagement. Au moins, il savait ce qu'il devait faire. Il devait mettre son âme à nu et espérer qu'elle ne la piétinerait pas. Mais il ne pouvait supporter de la voir pleurer ainsi.

« Si, tu l'as dit ! Tu as dit que tu voulais attendre jusqu'à ce que tu sois sûr, » contra-t-elle, maintenant calmée, mais continuant de pleurer doucement.

« Non, j'ai dit jusqu'à ce que 'nous' soyons sûrs, ce qui en fait voulait dire jusqu'à ce que 'tu' sois sûre de vouloir me supporter pour toujours, parce que je sais que je te veux avec moi, peu importe le reste ! » expliqua-t-il, ses yeux pleins d'une vive inquiétude.

Sam renifla et essuya les larmes, le fixant avec incrédulité, essayant de vérifier s'il était sincère ou pas. Sûre ? Il ne savait pas si elle était sûre qu'elle le voulait pour de bon ou pas ? « Jack, » murmura-t-elle, « comment peux-tu encore avoir des doutes ? Ne sais-tu pas que ces derniers mois ont été les plus heureux de ma vie ? Que je préférerais mourir que de te perdre maintenant ? » demanda-t-elle, sa voix se brisant et ses mots lourds d'émotions. « Je t'aime, Jack ! Je sais que nous n'avons pas dit souvent ces mots depuis cette première nuit, mais je m'en souviens clairement. Tu as dit que tu m'aimais, et je t'ai cru. Et je t'ai dit ce que tu signifiais pour moi ! Mais apparemment tu ne _m_'as pas crue ! »

Son visage lui disait qu'elle était maintenant irritée. Mais elle avait quand même dit qu'elle préférerait mourir plutôt que de le perdre ! Et il ne put s'empêcher de sourire d'un profond soulagement. « Me pardonneras-tu d'être si bouché ? Tu savais que je n'étais pas le plus brillant des types, n'est-ce pas ? » supplia-t-il, sa tête posée sur sa poitrine et la serrant étroitement. « S'il te plait, dis-moi que tu me pardonnes ! »

Sam fondit immédiatement, ses bras venant autour de lui pour l'étreindre en réponse, ses doigts blancs passant dans ses cheveux, et ses douces lèvres déposant un baiser sur son front. « Bien sûr que je te pardonne, idiot ! Quand vas-tu enfin croire que je ne désire pas te laisser partir ? Tu m'as fait une peur bleue, Jack ! J'ai cru que tu avais changé d'avis sur moi ! J'ai pensé que tu ne voulais plus du tout de moi dans ton futur. »

Sa tête se releva brusquement et il la regarda, ses yeux alarmés. « Non ! Jamais ! Je te veux avec moi pour toujours, Sam. J'avais simplement peur de pousser les choses trop loin et te faire choisir entre ta carrière et moi. Je sais combien ton travail est important pour toi, et je n'ai jamais voulu que notre relation affecte ton travail. Mais cela arrivera si nous rendons notre relation publique. Peu importe que nous ayons la dispense du Président. Les gens parleront, et ils diront que nous avons toujours été amants, que tu t'es élevée là où tu es en couchant, que nous avions menti pendant tout ce temps. Je m'en fiche pour moi je suis trop vieux et blasé pour m'en faire. Mais je m'en fais pour toi ! »

Sam réfléchit à cela pendant quelques instants. Regardant son visage pour des signes de mauvaise fois et n'en trouvant aucun, elle soupira et admit, « Je crois que je n'aimerais pas beaucoup cela, bien que j'aimerais le nier. » Elle ferma les yeux et soupira profondément à nouveau, ses larmes oubliées, mais l'inquiétude profondément inscrite dans ses yeux. « Peu importe ce que nous faisons maintenant, nous aurons à gérer cela tôt ou tard, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui ! Je crois que oui, mais seulement quand le temps sera venu, Sam. Nous n'avons pas à précipiter les choses. Nous pouvons continuer avec ce que nous avons. Les choses ont vraiment été plus faciles que nous ne l'anticipions, tu ne trouves pas ? Nous sommes ensemble depuis des mois maintenant, et le ciel ne nous est pas tombé dessus. Personne, excepté nos confidents, n'est au courant… » lui dit-il en souriant.

« Et ça a été drôle, parfois… » admit-elle avec un sourire réticent. « Comme cette fois où nous avons fait l'amour dans la petite pièce d'entreposage à la zone 51 et qu'ensuite nous sommes arrivés ensemble à la réunion. Je pouvais difficilement m'empêcher de rire pendant toute la réunion, avec toi me faisant des grimaces et battant des cils en me regardant… » elle gloussa, se rappelant combien cela avait été excitant. Ils ne s'étaient pas vus depuis des semaines, et Jack l'avait poussée dans la petite pièce alors qu'elle ne s'y attendait pas, essayant de s'envoyer en l'air durant les dix minutes qu'ils avaient avant la réunion. Sam avait su qu'il devait retourner à Washington tout de suite après la réunion, aussi elle avait été incapable, et réticente, à se refuser à lui. Ils avaient fait l'amour frénétiquement et passionnément, presque de manière animale. Et elle avait adoré ça !

Jack lui sourit malicieusement et lui rappela, « Tu étais celle avec ton pied sur mon entrejambe, si je me rappelle bien. »

« J'essayais de te rendre la monnaie de ta pièce ! » se défendit-elle.

« Je n'arrivais pas à croire que ma très convenable et proprette Carter jouait du pied avec son supérieur au milieu d'une importante réunion ! Et ça juste après avoir fait l'amour dans un placard ! Je pensais que j'avais une très mauvaise influence sur toi à ce moment-là, » taquina-t-il, essayant de mordiller son nez.

« Tu aimerais ! Tu ne connaissais pas l'autre face de Sam Carter jusqu'alors ! Maintenant, oui ! » dit-elle, repoussant sa bouche de sa paume et essayant d'échapper à ses mordillages.

« Le saurais-je jamais ? Je peux à peine suivre le rythme ! » lui sourit-il, chassant à présent son nez sur tout l'oreiller.

« Jack ! Arrête ! Tu me chatouilles ! » se plaignit-elle.

Il arrêta, mais attrapa sa bouche avec la sienne dans un profond baiser qui la laissa essoufflée et haletante. « Sérieusement… » dit-il doucement. « Je te veux dans ma vie pour toujours, Carter. N'aie aucun doute là-dessus. Tout ce dont j'ai besoin est que tu dises le mot, et nous serons mariés. »

Jack retint sa respiration, attendant qu'elle réponde. Elle le fixa simplement de ses grands yeux bleus qui se mirent de nouveau à s'emplirent de larmes. « Jack ! Est-ce que tu le penses ? » demanda-t-elle, la surprise dans sa voix, mais heureuse.

« Oui, bien sûr. La première chose que j'ai faite en quittant le Bureau Ovale fut d'aller t'acheter quelque chose, » dit-il. Il prit rapidement son pantalon et le souleva du sol, fouillant dans ses poches. Il produisit finalement un écrin de velours noir et l'amena devant son visage, les yeux incertains et hésitants. « Ouvre-le ! » demanda-t-il.

Sam, qui était maintenant assise dans le lit et le regardait surprise, leva une main tremblante pour prendre le petit écrin dans ses doigts, et terrifiée de se tromper, l'ouvrit lentement. Ses yeux s'agrandirent quand elle vit l'anneau de diamant et de topaze bleue niché dans le velours noir. Il était magnifique ! « Jack ! Est-ce… ? »

« Quelque chose qui me rappelait tes yeux. Une bague de fiançailles… oui. Est-ce que c'est OK ? » demanda-t-il timidement.

Les yeux de Sam s'arrachèrent de la superbe bague et regardèrent dans ceux de Jack avec perplexité. « OK ? » demanda-t-elle avec un immense sourire. « OH, JACK ! » Elle poussa un cri perçant, enroulant ses bras autour de son cou et l'amenant au-dessus d'elle sur le lit, riant de joie. « C'est plus que OK ! C'est fantastique ! MON DIEU ! Méchant et cruel ! Tout d'abord, tu me fais une peur bleue et puis tu me donnes ça ! Mon cœur aurait pu s'arrêter, tu sais ! » se plaignit-elle, le frappant doucement sur l'épaule.

« Hé ! Souviens-toi des os fragiles des vieillards, veux-tu ? » dit-il en grimaçant d'un air théâtral à son coup de poing, en frottant son épaule.

« Merci, Jack, » lui sourit-elle, regardant amoureusement dans ses yeux. « Merci de m'aimer ! » murmura-t-elle sincèrement.

« Sam, c'est la chose la plus ridicule que j'aie jamais entendue ! Je remercie les dieux, quels qu'ils soient, qui m'ont peut-être pris en pitié pour que tu _m_'aimes ! » Il embrassa ses yeux, puis le petit endroit près de son oreille qui la faisait frissonner à chaque fois, puis déposa de petits baisers en descendant sur son cou puis vers la base de sa gorge, la faisant gémir de plaisir. « Je suis un vieux soldat… très… très reconnaissant, » murmura-t-il, sa tête descendit plus bas et sa bouche captura une pointe rose entre ses lèvres.

« Oh, oui… ! » haleta-t-elle doucement, fermant ses yeux et laissant sa tête rouler sur un côté en un total abandon, « puisque tu es… si… reconnaissant, » continua-t-elle entre de petits gémissements, « je te laisserai… me montrer. »

« Tu es tout simplement… trop bien pour moi, Miss Carter, » gronda-t-il, et il se perdit en elle, espérant que les dieux ne se réveilleraient pas et ne réaliseraient pas qu'ils avaient fait une erreur très, très stupide.

Fin

_Note__ : J'espère que vous avez aimé. Rendez-vous pour les tags de la saison 9._


End file.
